


عدل - Justice

by luminous_nyght



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, My addition to the 1D Lyrics wheel, it's a wedding fic, just wanted to add it here, oh and MAMMA MIA!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_nyght/pseuds/luminous_nyght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want this song to be what we walk up to on Sunday.” He stammers out slowly, afraid that Liam wouldn’t really like the idea.</p><p>“I’d really like that.” He replies though, pressing a kiss into his jawline. “Truly Madly Deeply made us Z, why hide it.”</p><p>“It’s their song.” But Liam shakes his head, “I know that you want post some of the clips online after we get back home, but to hell with what people might think, this made us what we are, we need to celebrate that.”</p><p>“Main tumse pyar karta hoon.”</p><p>“Mehbi tumse pyar kartah hoo” Comes the easy response from Liam, almost immediate, I love you too, it rolls off his tongue so effortlessly Zayn’s now finding trouble finding errors his pronunciation, but then Liam’s pulling him back. “ Project baby next.” Is coming out of his mouth and all Zayn can manage is a weak smile, because he didn’t expect it so soon into their wedding weekend. When he goes to reply, he chokes on his words and holds onto Liam’s hand tighter. When he composes himself, “I’d love that with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	عدل - Justice

“Did you actually just say Italy?” It’s Louis, on the other side of the phone. At an hour that’s way too early for his brain to function properly but he’s well aware that Freddie wakes him up at a God awful hour everyday so he’s having to get used to not sleeping after prayers.

They’re flying out within the next few days, there is no chance in hell he’s about to allow Louis the satisfaction of knowing exactly where they’re going, they need their secret to remain just that.

He and Louis never really changed, after he left, Louis had swung a punch at him exactly twelve months later before asking him to be Freddie’s godfather. His album release brought them back together, he calls it their little miracle worker.

He hears Liam shift closer to him, feels fingers tugging into his, they find his ring and press. The metal is warm but Liam doesn’t seem bothered as he hears both bands clang underneath the light sheet they had only put down the day before.

Liam’s chin hits his shoulder, as he shifts the phone to his other one, he hears Louis calling out his name, “I’m still here you bastard.” He yells into the air before attaching the phone back to his ear.  Liam chuckles closer, licks his warm skin before biting down, whispers a soft, _sorry I distracted you._  

Zayn shivers, Liam knows he shouldn’t do _that._

“I’m here.” Is what he vocalises though his teeth, “Just get all your asses to the airfield Friday at nine in the morning ok?”

“I’m bringing Freddie for fittings tomorrow too yeah?”

“Do whatever Louis but he needs to be there, don’t be late because Freddie is a fussy little mite just like you and we don’t need tantrums ok?”

“Yes Baba.” Zayn reddens not really with embarrassment just a little bit of faux anger, “Don’t call me that.”

“Whatever, next time tell Li to get off you, love you.”

With that the phone goes dead.

When he shifts, the linen underneath him stretches and Liam is accommodating to make more space.

“Hi Baba,” He says with a slight smirk on his face, he seriously wants to slap at his shoulder lightly but his self-control is _finally_ at a stage where it outweighs his impulses, but of course Liam was eavesdropping.

“You bit me.” He utters instead ignoring the old name sake, “As if you don’t like it.” He says coming closer stealing a kiss from his lips.

But Zayn shifts back this time, smirking.

“Mr Payne for the next few days, I can see your boner from here, so I’m just going to get up now and leave you with your little problem whilst I go and pick up our rings.”

Liam pretty much whines at him, but Zayn’s learnt not to look back on his man whilst in this silly mood.

“Remember we’ve got lunch with Niall so get a move on you donut.” He laughs out as he jumps into the shower.

*

“Fucking Greece Malik, Greece.”

He’s actually on the phone with Harry, but he can hear Louis’ screeching in the background. They’d just landed in Athens and were on their way to the island they chose for their wedding, Skopelos. The unspoilt lush hidden gem was part of the Sporades Islands of Greece was the perfect place for them.

“I can’t fucking believe you’re taking us to fucking Mamma Mia, Mamma fucking Mia.”

This time, someone shuts him up for the sake of his son. It was the intention seeing they all loved the film, it’s also why they refused to tell them where they were going to go.

He smiles into the phone, then, “Harry when you get here we’re at the hotel on the top the one in the film, all your mums are here already as well as our families, we didn’t tell you because you’d want to pay for everything and that isn’t something we wanted.”

“I’m so glad we’re part of your day babe, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you two being well, you two.”

“See you in about three hours Haz, and tell Niall about the boat, we don’t need accidents.”

“Will do Z, bring on the Malik – Payne union, have a drink for us lads.”

“Love you Harry.”

*

“It’s been a good year and a half since we’ve seen Harry huh, maybe more.” He hears just after he hangs up the phone, Liam’s sat opposite him, his feet fondling at Zayn’s thighs, it’s their go to position when they’re on holiday and by the sea.

Zayn shrugs, “We can’t do much babe.” He says, his hand reaching out to tilt Liam’s chin closer to him bring Liam over his body, spread out across him, head by Zayn’s clavicle, “I wanna say I want things to change, but we all gotta eat.”

“Maybe, but we haven’t seen him at all.”

“It’s his films, but we’re finally seeing the rewards of the struggle.”

“17 and dumb as hell, who would have guessed it would take us ten years to get married.”

This time Liam closes the small gap between their faces. His mouth melds around Liam’s, with all the hectic details to organise this trip, they forgot to give time to themselves.

“Here’s one thing I was sure about from the minute I met you, I was going to be yours no matter what it took.” This time it’s Zayn that latches his fingers onto Liam’s hips, “I knew too, just kept it more low-key.”

“Zayn babe, you never kept it low-key.” Liam laughs, “You where the one stripping for me in the middle of a show.”

He flits his eyes closed at that, “True,” he admits, “But I wasn’t the one that initiated kisses on stage.”

Liam grabs at his hip at that, lifts him up and runs them into the sea. He’s laughing like a teenager as his arms go round Liam’s shoulder, his hands falling into Liam’s now unkempt hair, like this is his first taste of love. It is in a way, Liam’s the only person Zayn’s ever wanted, the only person he will only truly ever love, Zayn could say Liam was his heart, the vital organ that kept him alive but he’s more like a set of lungs.

Liam kept him breathing, kept him believing and dreaming, kept him sane.

“Meri – Jaan, why do you think so much?” It brings him back to this present moment, to the feeling of Liam kissing his neck, to the way he feels around his lithe structure. To the fact that within the next few hours Liam will be his husband, that everything he’s always wanted was finally his for the taking and to be able to do it in a public manner makes this journey much more special.

“Remember when we wrote on truly madly deeply?” Liam nods and smiles, but stays quiet, allowing Zayn to move into the next part of his thinking, “I knew I loved you then you know, I knew that whatever we had was special but I didn’t know what you wanted out of us so –” But Liam stops him, chapped lips pressing down on his were enough persuasion to stop his blabber.

“I knew too.” Liam smiles as his hands dig deeper into his ass, steadying them in the water. “Even with Harry and Louis putting their own twists in it, the way you sang it made me see past it and straight to you.”

“I get sad sometimes you know that they’re about to attend our big day but we never got to attend theirs.”

Liam sighs at that, doesn’t reply but walks them slowly back to the beach, laying Zayn down on the sun lounger before joining him. “I know,” he says after a while, he’s got his wet palm on Zayn’s face, his thumb caressing at his eyebrow, leaving lines over his skin. Zayn’s ought to be used to Liam’s touch by now, but sometimes it still sends slivers down the knobs of his spine,

“But sometimes,” Liam continues, “Things don’t work out the way we planned they would. When we said, _truly madly deeply_ to each other, we meant it, God, I wish I knew back then just how truly, madly and deeply I was falling in love with you. Every single day you proved that feeling, and to this day, I still learn something from you every day, and yes I did worry for a while whether you would just up and leave but everyone does and especially because we started something special just as we watched our best friends fall apart but Zayn sometimes, I do _wish I could freeze this moment in a frame_ and every single moment I’ve had with you. We wasted too much time trying to steal kisses rather than actually kissing, but I don’t regret any of it because we created something strong, something _real_. Does any of this make sense?”

The only power in his body left after that was the ability to nod his head. He slides his eyes shut and listens to the sound of the waves as they hit land just by them. He takes the time to feel the heat of the summer sun hitting his now damp body and swim shorts and to breathe in the sea air.

When Liam touches the palm of his hand to his face, he leans in with his mouth, softly mouthing _“Am I asleep or am I awake or somewhere in between_.” He hopes that Liam doesn’t really hear him, because he’s still trying to remember all the words from this one song they just stuck with him. It’s not that he couldn’t, it’s more of the fact he’s tried his hardest to only take his relationship with Liam and his friendships with Niall, Louis and Harry out of his time in the band.

Of course there is no such luck, because just after he hears, _“I can’t believe you are here and lying next to me.”_

“Oh I can,” Zayn laughs, just because he’s _allowed_ , he’s still a little in awe that he’s able to live his life the way _he_ wants too and there is nobody telling him he _can’t._

“We’re idiots.” He watches as Liam’s face glows up just as he opens his eyes to look at his man. This man he’s been with since he was a boy, this man with these beauty marks litter his face like stars, signalling to everyone that he’s Zayn’s very own piece of heaven. This man with eyes that speak for the world and a heart that’s made of gold. The man that endured a very public engagement to a woman ten years his senior in order to prevent him from having to go through another one with a girl he’s never liked but had to take on because he used to be a case of goodwill and people offered themselves to his team in order for some extra inches in newspapers.

“I want this song to be what we walk up to on Sunday.” He stammers out slowly, afraid that Liam wouldn’t really like the idea.

“I’d really like that.” He replies though, pressing a kissing into his jawline. “Truly Madly Deeply made us Z, why hide it.”

“It’s their song.” But Liam shakes his head, “I know that you want post some of the clips online after we get back home, but to hell with what people might think, this made us what we are, we need to celebrate that.”

“Main tumse pyar karta hoon.”

“Mehbi tumse pyar kartah hoo” Comes the easy response from Liam, almost immediate, _I love you too_ , it rolls off his tongue so effortlessly Zayn’s now finding trouble finding errors his pronunciation, but then Liam’s pulling him back. “ Project baby next.” Is coming out of his mouth and all Zayn can manage is a weak smile, because he didn’t expect it so soon into their wedding weekend. When he goes to reply, he chokes on his words and holds onto Liam’s hand tighter. When he composes himself, “I’d love that with you.”

Liam just comes closer to kiss him and Zayn feels like flying.

 “Now that’s sorted baba, we’ve got dinner with our parents in an hour.” He’s saying.

“Already?” He asks, not realising the time. Liam nods and pulls him up so they can walk up to the villina.

The minute they fall into step and their fingers find each other’s, he starts mouthing the words again and for the first time in a long time he’s realising everything he’s struggled for in his life has been worth it.

*

The next evening, after dinner when everyone disappears up to their hen do, their elusive Niall appears out of the shadows of the night. Zayn’s usually good at scouting hiding place to find the vacuums of quiet moments he craves, but Niall still knows him too well.

“Louis’ mad jealous he didn’t think of this before.” Zayn laughs, tipsy on the vino he’d had. He didn’t want to believe his best mate at that moment but of course Louis would, he’s _Louis._

He pats Niall a seat on the bench next to him as he throws his fag under his shoe. He feels the cool night breeze on his face when he turns his head to watch Niall come.

Niall comes, he’s fumbling forward like a child and falling in between Zayn’s arms. “How are you really H?” Niall huffs, touches his fingers and squeezes.

“It’s been a long while hasn’t it.”

“It has, but what’s important is that we’ve made it here now.”

“I’ve missed you guys, we all have.”

“I know, it’s why we wanted all of this, it’s not for us really, it’s to bring us back to being sixteen, broke, and scared shitless.”

“You’ve done well – we’re in sync again.” Comes the reply as Zayn presses a small kiss to Niall’s forehead.

“New beginning hey.”

“Mhm, for all of us Malik – Payne.” Niall jokes as he stands up to take him back to their joint hen do.

 

*

Between their mothers fussing with their alcohol intake, or rather Zayn’s lack of, and the joy of seeing all the boys at once after such a long spell of nothingness, everything starts to feels whole again.

When Sunday breaks, the soft orange of the early summer sun hits his face, he’d already been up for Salat, nursing a slight hangover _because it’s one time in your life sunshine, live a little_ and _it’s ok to celebrate tonight darling,_ he’d drank more than he probably should have, but Harry, _his patient Harry_ had pulled him into his room that night while he guesses, Louis stole his Li so it was hard for him to fall back to sleep without Liam waiting next to him ready to grab onto his hip, bringing him back into

All in the air of tradition of course.

Louis was on the verge of thirty, a father of one but still a child that heart.

He smiles as he remembers the days they had spent running around stadiums in golf buggies while trying to protect the idea that they’re bad boy’s to their fandom.

He hears Harry fussing around trying to be quiet, but he can tell something is wrong because he’s hearing Harry throwing profanities out from under his breath, trying not to wake Zayn up – _in his head._

“What’s wrong?” He says rather loudly for the time of day. He watches as Harry jumps in shock. But then as he turns, he sighs loudly as he turns around so that Zayn can see.

“I hate bowties.”

Zayn chuckles.

“Is this all the fuss is about?”

Harry shakes his now perfectly curled hair out, only back to its original state now that he got all the shit out of it, out of his eyes but refuses to look down at him.

Zayn sits up and with his hands calls him over. “Now what’s really wrong?” He asks gently as Harry bends down to help fix his collar.

“I’ve missed so much what’s been happening in your lives since,” he stops to compose himself, their faces are so close, Zayn can see the sadness spreading across Harry’s eyes, “Since, well” He continues again, “– well, Freddie.”

This time, Zayn is the one that sighs, but he grabs at Harry’s cheek the minute he’s done the bowtie bringing him back down onto the bed.  Harry allows himself to be dragged up, too tired to put up a fight he guesses.

“I want to say, I don’t know what’s going on in there,” He starts, tapping softly on Harry’s left temple bone, “but Harry it’s been nearly two years since we sat down for a proper chat just you and I and I have nothing to do with Louis’ little boy and we both know that.”

Harry shakes his head, “I think Freddie was the start of a lot of things, I latched onto my movies and stayed there, hidden from the public eye and let you two idiots, _my_ two crazy men in love that defiled all the odds and made it here today. I watched as you two took the chance, through a picture online and watched as all you received back was positive messages and remembered I was too much of a wuss to do anything about what had happened with Louis.”

“I’m guessing you heard what song we’re playing as we come in?”

Harry nods, and Zayn takes his chance.

“You know when you two broke up, Liam and I were only really starting to go somewhere, before then, we had been hooking up on the down low and that’s all I thought I’d ever get out of him you know, because he had the trophy girlfriend then and a good life he didn’t really need his bandmate getting hard over his dick every time we shared a room but what you two had Haz, it gave us the courage to be something, to be _something great_ and this is the legacy you leave behind, the knowledge that what you had gave scared cats the courage to stand up and say I want something deeper with you.”

Harry doesn’t talk, Zayn watches him breathe for a few moments, like he was trying to find the courage to say something. “I never knew that.” He starts, “I never knew that this was the story between you two.”

“You made us Harry, your courage made _me_ whole.”

“Even if we broke up.”

He nods, and slowly grabs hold of his head and brings him down to his bare shoulder. “We lived in each other pockets for so long Haz, we started to forget what was right and what wasn’t. You were 16 when you fell for him, at one point you grew up and you became this incredible man we get to witness today. It felt wrong that you left him, I get it, but it was the right wrong, because you became who you are now. It was the moment you stood up by yourself not behind Louis, and Liam,” He smirks, “Liam promised me blowjobs not to share this with you but he’s got an entire shelf dedicated to you Harry, _you._ You can’t let yourself be emotionally stuck in a series of events that are now history do you understand?”

He feels Harry nod beneath him.

“Have you met Freddie yet?”

“A little on the plane but the nanny took him away just after take-off, he’s a talkative mite.”

“He’s _Louis_ , and he’s going to need you there because you’re the only one that has the ability to control his father.”

Harry chuckles. “See, and I bet you, Li is having this same exactly conversation with Louis in between the lego and fort building.”

“He’s got a thing for fort building?”

Zayn smiles, “Told you he’s Louis, just give the little one a chance ok?”

“I love you Z.”

“It’s Mr Malik- Payne soon.”

“I know,” Harry says smiling, reaching out to grab onto Zayn’s ear. “Crazy to think all this came out of one chance encounter ten years ago.”

“I’ve missed you Harry Styles, don’t be a stranger now ok?”

“Sorry about that –” but Zayn stops him with an index finger over his mouth. “Never apologise for who you are, and the time you needed to get through, it’s a sign of weakness.”

This time Harry drops a kiss on his cheek. “We’ve got a wedding to celebrate tonight and you’re definitely not about have that thing on your face when we do.”

He laughs, “But Liam loves the beard.” He defends.” Harry just smiles fondly, “Let me do it like I used to like we did in every single hotel suite we shared together.”

“But you’re in a suit.” He tries, but it’s no use, Harry has his made up his mind. He smirks at Zayn, rolls up his sleeves in defiance and holds out his hand to help Zayn out of bed.

Zayn nods and allows himself to be walked into the ensuite – to share a moment with his best friend he had to walk away from five years ago. In his head, he wanted to believe this is the only way Harry knows how to forgive him.

*

Later when Harry’s trimmed down his facial hair to his exact standards, he comes up to stand between his legs and whispers a soft _thank you._

In that moment, Zayn realises how much he misses living in pockets of his four very gentle men.

*

When dusk hit, the entire village came to watch their small ceremony. He was dressed in a red and gold Sherwani Liam had picked out for him the same night Zayn proposed while Liam’s light grey suit radiated in the soft glow of the sun.

As per tradition they both walked up to the small church separately, but as they saw each other at the top of the hill his mother told him to walk in together to the song that made them, united, because that’s all they really had in life, their blissful unity and the stability that came from it

An Iman and a Priest welcome them under the warm gazes of their friends and family, he realises, this is the final step to complete their puzzle.

Niall, their ring bearer, stood up to walk up to them.

Simple wide silver rings with the inscription of each other’s initials in his hands, waiting to be handed into the hands of the respective holy man from each religion. They allow him to press a kiss to both their cheeks before taking a stance just behind him. Louis and Harry their best men, on the other side, standing just behind Liam. Together for the first time as men, not boys struggling to find their identity.

When the Iman asks them if there was anything in particular they wanted to share with their gathering, Louis instead of Liam speaks up like he’d prepared something for them.

In that husky voice of his, Louis takes centre stage, just as Freddie climbs on the little organ to control a projector.

“We just wanted to put together something special for our brothers, because neither two are particularly fond of mush but will happily sit there and make out for two hours and we wanted to make their wedding memorable. These two men, have been our version of the love story of the century and I’m pretty sure, they will find each other in whichever universe God puts them in so this is for you, my special friends on your special day.”

The sinking sun disappears enough to see the screen at the back of the alter. Everyone moves to the side to watch what his idiot best friends prepared for them pretty much overnight.

Liam shrugs, suggesting this is news to him as well and grabs hold of his hands again, they smile at each other just as the music comes on.

 _Am I Asleep or I am awake or somewhere in between, I can’t believe that you are here and lying next to me_ is the soundtrack to the slideshow and Zayn just about cries.

 _He watches as his best friends come close and hold on to each other for the first time in over half a decade, like they did for every single show, in every single city they played in_.

On the screen, he watches his love story with his best friend unfolding into the story he’s so proud to be able to _share with his kids._

As it ends he hears the blessings ringing out and the church bells chiming signalling the union.

The happy clapping of their guests fill his ears, eyes still wet with tears but all he can see now is Liam coming closer to steal a kiss from his lips, as his _husband_ not just his fiancé.

When they pull apart, his mother is rushing up to him, throwing her arms around him and kissing his cheek like her life depended on it.

These are the moments he’s always dreamt about giving her and now that the time is right, they’re all about to start a new chapter in their life.

He reaches to find Liam’s wedding ring, as they’re being showered in confetti, he wants to squeeze it, make sure it’s real because he still can’t quite believe that he’s finally about to have everything he’s always wanted.

Meri – Jaan,” he hears softly as he feels fingers grab his chin, “look over there, look at Hazza.”

As he does, Harry has got Freddie on his shoulders walking down the hill whilst the little lad runs his hands through Harry’s hair laughing his head off at the way Harry’s curls bounce back into place.

His song, Golden is playing from the speakers, the song radiating down the hill, across the bay and into every single house and heart on the island, signalling a new beginning for everyone.

_And that’s just it isn’t it, everything comes full circle if it’s given time. Bitterness fades away and what’s left is the pure unabashed love they’ve always had for each other._

“We’re whole again.” He tells Liam smiling to his heart’s content.

“I know.” He replies grabbing onto his hand more tightly.

And Zayn’s not one of in your face emotion, Louis was right about that, but even he’s got to admit no one has the ability to tear you down, that only takes place if you allow it. For them, all five of them, they’ve always been in this for the long run, and no matter what happened in between, they have home in each other.

This is their عدل _Justice_ , their own way in getting back into everything they had before it was taken away, and this time, they have a lifetime to make everything just right again.

And even if Niall is too busy trying to woo their sisters with his golf skills and Louis and Harry are far too busy running after a bumbling three-year-old.

That night, when they come together to celebrate this new milestone, and now it’s not about Zayn and Liam any longer.

 _Now they have each other again,_ against all odds, and above all else, _that’s the only thing that matters._

*

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! xx


End file.
